


Expecto Commonwealth

by SallyPejr



Series: Patronus [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries as humans, Patronus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Arthur a jeho svěřenci se učí vykouzlit patrona.





	Expecto Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> Anglie – Arthur Kirkland  
Amerika – Alfred F. Jones  
Australie – Nicolas 'Nick'  
Kanada – Matthew Williams  
Nový Zéland – Russel

Patron, povídá Arthur svým čtyřem svěřencům, je neobyčejné kouzlo, které dokáže zahnat mozkomory. Je to jediná věc na světě, která to zvládne. Ale krom toho vám patron může zvednout náladu jen tak, když je vám smutno, anebo po něm můžete posílat zprávy.

Ale abyste mohli patrona vyčarovat, musíte udělat jednu strašně důležitou věc. Musíte najít svou šťastnou vzpomínku. Musíte myslet na něco, co vám přináší radost. V tom je složitost patronova zaklínadla. Musíte být schopní myslet na něco krásného i tváří v tvář mozkomorům a ne každý to zvládne. Ale teď tady žádný není, o to to bude jednodušší. Ovšem i tak je to kouzlo jen pro pravé a opravdu dobré kouzelníky.

Alfred na něj hledí s očima rozzářenýma, Nick s nadšením, Russel s mírnou nejistotou a Matthew vyloženě s obavami.

Patron, povídá Arthur tiše Alfredovi, je hamburger s hranolkami, cola a zmrzlina. Je to nová strašidelná kniha, kvůli které pak nemůžeš spát. Jsou to společné večeře s rodinou se spoustou jídla a povídání. Jsou to ohňostroje na nočním nebi a hlasitá hudba a grilování na zahradě. Je to být odvážný a hrdina a pomáhat ostatním a chránit je. Je to tvoje kožená bunda a nové koště a lítání na něm a být svobodný a volný.

A Alfred se usmívá od ucha k uchu, když nahlas zakřičí Expecto Patronum a z jeho hůlky doslova vyletí obrovský orel, který začne kroužit po místnosti, doprovázený Alfredovým nadšeným smíchem.

Patron, povídá Arthur tiše Nickovi, jsou dlouhé letní dny, kdy ostatní padají horkem, ale ty jsi plný energie, protože slunce ti přece nemůže ublížit. Jsou to všechny ty přátelské hádky s Russelem a všechny koláče, o které se pak dělíte. Je to péče o kouzelné tvory, objevování nových druhů a starání se o ně bez ohledu na to, jak vypadají, nebo jak jsou nebezpeční. Je to surfování na vlnách, které sis sám vyčaroval, a ukradnuté vychlazené pivo v horkém odpoledni.

A Nick s ušklíbnutím pravého machra ve tváři mávne hůlkou a skoro lenivě řekne Expecto Patronum a z jeho hůlky vyletí stříbřitý mrak, který se zformuje do podoby koaly, kterou Nick se šťastným úsměvem chytne do ruk, jen aby mu koala vlezla na záda, kde zůstala viset.

Patron, povídá Arthur tiše Russelovi, jsou mudlovské knihy o fantastických světech a dobrodružstvích v nich. Jsou to dlouhé procházky krajinou, kdy tě nic neruší a ty můžeš přemýšlet o světě, anebo o ničem. Jsou to hádky s Nickem, které ani jeden nemyslíte vážně a jsou to koláče, o které se dělíte. Jsou to šílené tance, které znáš jen ty, a které mají opravdu historickou tradici, i když ti to nikdo nevěřil, a jsou to všechny naše omluvy za pochyby o tvých znalostech.

A Russel s tichým pochechtáváním nad tou vzpomínkou mávne rukou a sebejistým hlasem řekne Expecto Patronum, načež z jeho hůlky vyběhne zvíře, ve kterém vzápětí všichni poznají berana. A Russel na něj jen chvíli zírá, než se rozesměje a zkusí svého patrona začít drbat.

Patron, povídá Arthur tiše Matthewovi, jsou nekonečné krajiny bez lidí, kde jeden smí bloudit a snít. Je to první sníh i první jarní květiny. Je to obrovská hromada palačinek s javorovým sirupem, která je jen pro tebe, ale o kterou se stejně podělíš. Jsou to darované tulipány a Alfredovi šílené historky a každá koulovačka, kterou nad ním vyhraješ. Je to hokej a onen pocit svobody a nadšení, který máš vždy, když si nasadíš brusle a vyrazíš po ledu vpřed.

A Matthew s drobným úsměvem na rtech a s červenými tvářemi chytne hůlku a tichým, ale pevným hlasem řekne Expecto Patronum a z jeho hůlky vyrazí obrovský stříbřitý oblak, který se vzápětí zformuje do obrovského ledního medvěda, který nechá Matthewa i okolí v šoku, než se mladík vzpamatuje, usměje a vydá za svým patronem.

Patron, řekne Arthur tiše, skoro neslyšně sám pro sobě, to je, když jsou vaši blízcí šťastní a vy s nimi.

A Arthur mávne hůlkou, a aniž by řekl jediného dalšího slova, z jeho hůlky vyrazí nevelké stvořeníčko ze stříbřitého světla, které vypadá jako králík s křídly, který mu s nadšením krouží kolem hlavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak jde snadno poznat, tady jsem si výběr patrona usnadnila tím, že jsem vybrala ta zvířata (a tvory, že, mint bunny), kteří se s těmito postavami vyskytují v canonu...


End file.
